Remember me chapter 1
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS FOR END OF SERIES Hige and Blue wake up in paradise both sensing that they have to look for something precious to them but they can't remember a thing about their pasts BluexHige
1. Chapter 1

_Why did this have to happen? I failed you Blue and I promised that we would always be together but I don't know if you will make it to paradise. I hope you do because if you do I will never leave your side and I won't let this happen to you again because I love you and I know that you loved me back if it wasn't for you I would have lost myself after my guilt about Jagura but you lifted me up from that and I think that was when I realized that I really did have feelings for you. But now here we are in a pool of our blood and you are already pretty much dead I know this and although Tsume has already tried to ease my pain it's still taking a long time to die. I can no longer feel so it must be getting close. I can see your face next to mine but your eyes they won't open I want to see you one last time before my vision goes and it's already all blurry I hate myself for what has happened I feel it's my fault because I couldn't protect you. My eyes start to close tears running down my cheeks. I don't want this I don't want to die and I don't want you to die either I pull your body into my arms holding you tightly with as much strength as I can manage. I want to see you again in paradise my love but I don't know if you are there then please wait for me I'll search for you as long as it takes..._

I woke up with a start I was lying in a clearing. "How did I get here?" I asked myself, I tried to remember but couldn't bring anything back, I didn't even know who I was everything was all blank. I sat up and looked around me. There was a large lake and the sun was shining. I went over to the lake and peered at my reflection to see a brown wolf staring back at me and then I remembered my name was Hige. But nothing else was coming back to me but my name was a start at least. I tried to figure out what to do now. I thought I should explore the place to see if I met anyone I knew. I started walking around the lake. The place was beautiful but I still couldn't remember how exactly I got here seeing as there was nothing from my past I could remember. I felt frustrated I wanted to know why I was here and whether there was anyone I knew. I passed by a young boy who looked just as confused as me. "Hey mister?" he called. "Yes?" I answered. "Could you tell me where exactly this is?" "Sorry kid I don't know either I have no idea how I got here I don't remember a thing." "I don't either I just know my name is Toboe I can't remember anything else and I've been here for about a day." I smiled "Well that makes two of us lets see if we can find anyone else." The kid Toboe followed me as I walked trying to find other people.

We came across a group of a few people so we asked them if they knew but like us they had no idea either. I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't even explain why I was a wolf Toboe was one too so I felt like he was a comrade and something about him seemed really familiar. But I couldn't place it. Toboe said he got the same feeling. I just knew there was something I had to find but I couldn't remember what it was. It just seemed like a goal to me to find a certain someone except I couldn't remember who they were. It felt like a string was pulling me towards someone I had to find. And I swore that I would remember everything...

_So much for me trying to be strong. Why did I have to fail myself? I just wanted to prove myself to you to everyone and now you probably thinks I'm a weakling. I'm lying here on the cold ground just wishing that it would just end I don't have the strength to move anymore. I can hear you and Kiba fighting Darcia and I see Cheza getting taken away. I curse myself for not being able to move my body but it's so numb. I can hear you telling Kiba to go after them and that you would look after me and then I hear your footsteps. "Are you there Hige?" I ask. "Yeah I'm here." You reply. "My vision is all blurry and I-" "There's no need to worry." You assure me. "I'm not going anywhere. We can stay together like this forever." I feel your hand brushing my hair out of my face. I sigh contendly "So warm..." I can't bring myself to say anymore I want to tell you so much like how much I love you but I get the feeling you know this and I hope you return my feelings. I crave for your touch for you to hold me again like you did when we were on the cliff but I know you are dying too you have no strength to go on. I can hear Tsume coming over to us and I hear you asking him to kill you then there is silence before you say "Lets meet again in paradise..." I don't hear anything after that but I know that you are really close to me I can still hear you breathing even though it's laboured and I don't know why it's taking me so long to die. I want to see your face again but my eyes won't open I know it's coming now I'm already so numb I can feel myself slowly drifting off into a deep sleep and then I feel you one more time because you have just pulled me into your arms and then you are gone and my last thought before I go is 'please don't forget me'..._

My eyes flew open and I found myself lying in a field of flowers but I didn't know how I got there or anything else I just remembered that my name was Blue but nothing else was there. I stood up realizing that I had paws meaning that I must have been some kind of creature but I found no reflection in this place. I didn't know my purpose I figured I would find it on the way here. I can hear someone else in this field with me and I see a man with messy dark hair looking in my direction. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Kiba who are you?" "I'm blue. Where exactly are we?" "I don't really know I've just woken up here but I know that I have to look for something I don't know what though." And I realized that there was something that I had to wait for but I didn't know what. It was just the feeling that I was getting from whatever memory I had locked up inside me.

"You should come with me to help me search for what I'm looking for." Kiba said. "Well from what I'm feeling is that I'm supposed to be waiting for something but I suppose anything is better than just doing nothing and waiting for something that might not even come and besides it's best to stick together." I said more to myself but Kiba nodded. He started walking through the field and I followed all the while wondering where I was and what this feeling calling out to me was but I knew I would eventually remember...


	2. Chapter 2

_As I stand here in this alleyway head throbbing with pain all I can think about is whether you are safe and if I'll be able to see you again after we were separated. Of course I hope I will I took quite a liking to you, you know? I just hope you are safe and hiding somewhere. I can hear footsteps coming towards my genral direction and my name is called it sounds like you. I look up and there you are standing in front of me. "Blue...so you were safe." You sit down next to me and tell me that you found out who destroyed your home. I want to comfort you but I am in too much pain with this bloody headache to move and I see a security camera and I run with you behind me. You follow me and although I yell at you not to in my heart I don't mean it and I really want you there beside me. Of course I'm not doing this conciously there is something trying to take control of my body. I hit the floor my head hurting more than it ever has. I blank out. When I come round I feel you clinging onto me crying. "Blue I need you to do me a favour." You look at me questioningly. "My collar I need you to take it off." You nod and start attempting to yank it off but it proves to be hard to take off and I know you are getting tired. I tell you to stop and I rest my hand on your cheek we stay like that for a while. We are attacked by soilders and my collar is blown off and we run. We have to stop and I tell you I have to help the others. I know you want to come with me but I don't want to risk losing you I promise I will come back to you though I won't let you be alone again..._

I had a dream where a woman kept calling my name and she sounded so sad. I wanted to help her to comfort her and something about her voice seemed really familiar. I just couldn't place where I had heard it but I knew she was very important to me. Could she have been a relative or a lover or a friend I wasn't sure but I knew I would definitely find out. Toboe and I met someone else on our way searching who said his name was Tsume and he joined us though he was very reluctant about it. Toboe was slightly annoying I had to admit but a good kid all the same.

All of us had lost our memories but we all felt familiar with each other in a weird way but one day we would all find out our connection. I knew we would. The three of us set off into a forest there were many smells there and I thought maybe the woman I heard would be there well I hoped and I promised I would find her no matter what...

_I have just discovered ways through the back alleys in Jagura's City by a helpful cat who knows the way. With his help I have been reunited with you and I tell you the news I had discovered about Jagura's soldiers destroying my home land because they were hunting wolves and how I want to share this with the old man. You are acting strange you run off seeing a security camera and then yell at me not to follow you. Then you seem to laugh evilly and you fall on the ground clutching your head in pain. I try to wake you by shaking you but you don't respond. I feel tears brimming in my eyes I don't want you to die we have only just re-united and I am starting to fall for you. I hold you close to me begging you not to leave me and you wake up. You smile at me "Blue I need you to do me a favour." I look at you. "My collar I need you to take it off" I start trying to tug it off but it is so hard and I am getting tired "Blue that's enough" You say. "Bullshit! If this is what's torturing you then I'm gonna get it off." I feel your hand on my cheek. I feel a bit confused but it's nice all the same and then we are attacked and I feel a bullet graze my shoulder and then you pull me away running. We stop at the electrical wires you tell me you are going to help the others and I want to go with you but you won't allow it. You tell me that if you know I'm waiting for you then you'll get through it and you promise to never leave me so I agree to wait here for you because I am sure you will come back..._

I just woke from a dream where a dear loved one was in pain and I felt really panicked and was crying. But I couldn't remember who he was his face was a blur and his name was blanked but I was assured that I would see him again he seemed so important to me. Kiba and I were walking very far through these meadows although they were very beautiful and I was getting hopeful that everything was going to be alright again and that I would be re-united with the people I cared about again.

We stopped to hunt I had to admit I was hungry and a familiar voice entered my head. '_Oh man I'm so hungry hey when can we stop?' _I smiled amused but not sure who had said that I just knew that voice was so important to me and I had to find him. I knew I would someday for sure meet with him again...


	3. Chapter 3

_I have just come out of Jagura's castle and I am wounded and in pain. But all I can think of is getting back to Blue's side so I can hold her in my arms and tell her my feelings for her. But she isn't at the place I agreed to come back to. I wonder if she had to make a quick escape because this city is practically near destroyed. I set off with Kiba and the others back towards the snow and the cold. And I smell her scent hers and the old man and I get the sinking feeling that he might have captured and killed her. Or that he accepted her back into his life and she's now decided to have nothing to do with me both these thoughts make my heart wrench. I hear her voice while we are walking and she sounds panicked I hope he hasn't done anything to her. As I keep on walking I'm feeling like I have to rest and I am in so much pain. And that's when I can hear her in the distance she is running towards me. "Hige!" She cries. I stand up going over to her. "Hige! Hige!" She cries again jumping on me and we start nuzzling each other happy to be together again..._

I woke with a start in the middle of the forest my head is pounding in pain I had just had another memory where I was searching for someone I loved and I was reunited with them again. I wanted so badly to see them again. It was like a desperate need like I couldn't live without that person there. I wanted to hold this person and breathe in their scent after all they had a very nice smell and it was something I wanted to smell again it was a familiar scent to me.

Toboe, Tsume and I kept on walking hoping that we would remember what we needed to remember. All Tsume could come up with was a city and loads of explosions and someone falling off a scaffolding when he was trying to save them. And Toboe could remember a kind old woman and the taste of sausages. And I could just remember this smell and this voice. But they were starting to come back very slowly and we kept up the hope that we would find what we were searching for.

I soon caught the scent of our kind lingering somewhere in the forest and leading the way I went towards the scent. There was something familiar about the scent. I ran ahead Tsume and Toboe not too far behind me I was so eager to see who these people were. I came out of the forest exit and found myself in a beautiful meadow with flowers everywhere. I could hear two voices in the distance. I held my arm out indicating the other two not to move and there right in front of my eyes was a man with dark hair and wild eyes and a woman with black hair, tanned skin and beautiful blue eyes. I looked at her and she looked at me then she grasped her head in pain swaying forward and I ran to catch her. She collapsed and I felt her forehead she was suffering from a fever...

_I am waiting here on the ledge above the electrical wires for Hige to return I am really worried about him getting hurt and I want him to return safely. But I hear a noise in the background and turning around I see my old man looking like he is in pain at the end of the alley so I go over to him. I ask him where he came from and he says Kyrios I pretend to know of it and I tell him the truth but he doesn't believe me so in desperation I yell that it wasn't wolves who did it. And I know he has realized that it is me. "Blue!" He yells and I run over to him hugging him. I know I have to get him help somehow so I help him up and exit the city promising Hige that I would return. On the way my old man collapses so I try to stop a car but the old man pushes me away risking his life for me. I desperately try to get help and luckily I find Hubb and Cher. The old man passes out from a fever and I stay by his side in the back. But then I sense a familiar prescence I ask them to stop the car and I scramble out hurrying over I know it is him I just know it is. I can see him in the background. "Hige!" I call sprinting over to where he lay. He gets up walking towards me. "Hige! Hige!" I cry happily leaping on him and nuzzling him as much as I could so happy that I am reunited with him..._

I woke up feeling incredibly odd. My forehead felt hot and my head was pounding but I decided to ignore it. I could sense Kiba was desperate to start moving again so we did. I felt a bit unsteady but I managed. I could feel Kiba's eyes on me trying to read what I was feeling but I gave him a reassuring smile so we both set off through the meadows again. We were both silent after all both of us are the quiet types. It felt a bit awkward I didn't know what to say to Kiba and I don't think he knew what to say to me either but it was best to keep it that way.

As far as memories were concerned all Kiba mentioned remembering was the scent of a flower and getting a new pack to go searching for something. And from what I could remember was being with an old man and worrying about someone else really precious to me. But every step we were closer to remembering everything that was important to us. I had hope that we would meet with our loved ones once again.

I could smell a few of our kind in the forest up ahead. Kiba could sense them too and we decided to go up and greet our fellow wolves. I was hoping it would be someone I knew very well but I felt it would be a bit too lucky if they were there. I could hear running I guessed that they had sensed us too. We were near the forest now and I could see a brown wolf standing at the exit of the forest as if waiting for us and another brown wolf who was smaller came behind him followed by a large grey wolf. As we got nearer they transformed into humans. The first brown wolf had light brown hair and amber coloured eyes. The smaller brown wolf had red hair and gold eyes. And the large grey wolf had silver hair and yellow eyes. We walked and stopped there in front of them. And I got a jolting pain in my head and everything felt like it was spinning. Then I fell forwards and the ground came towards me. I felt darkness surround me...


	4. Chapter 4

_We are heading towards paradise Blue, I and the others. I'm glad we are finally together again. But Blue's old man starts going into shock. I fear for his death because I know how upset Blue is going to be if he does die. Thankfully Cheza and Hubb manage to save him and we have to try and get him some kind of water. Blue stays by her old man's side scared of leaving him in case he dies. I can't help but wonder if this could be the end for us I can't help but think Blue will go back to hunting us although I know she never would. She wouldn't betray her own kind like that but yet she doesn't just want to leave him either. He awakes sometime later while I'm resting because of my wound. But I can't help but get angry at how coldly he brushes Blue off. And then he tells her that she's not his dog anymore. I get angry because I sense how hurt she is. How dare he put her through so much suffering? If I didn't care so much about how Blue cares for him I would rip his throat out but she wouldn't want me to do that. Blue walks away probably to be alone. I follow her because I have to be there for her. _

_I find her standing at the edge of a cliff. I stop attempting to say something but I can't bring myself to say anything the words won't come out and besides she knows I'm here she probably sensed me coming. "Hige." She says. "Where are you planning on going?" I try to be humerous. "It's a bit obvious isn't it?" "I'll follow you anywhere. I'm going where you are." "Blue..." I mumble. "You're not going to paradise right? Well I'm still going with you." "I was- I was one of Jaguras there's no way I can go where Kiba and the others are going." "Than stay with me!" "But what about the old man? Is it okay that you won't get to be with him anymore? Or that you can't get to paradise?" I don't want to deny her of the things important to her and I still feel guilt seeing as Jagura killed her family and destroyed her home and if she stays with me then we won't be able to go anywhere in this destroyed world. "If I'm with you hige that's fine with me." She says her voice cracking. Then she turns to me. "If I can be with you until the world ends then it's fine with me!" She cries flinging herself into my arms. I'm shocked for just a moment but then I put my arms around her pulling her closer. I can't bear to lose her again I want to be with her until the world ends too and I'm happy that she wants to stay by my side..._

The girl still wouldn't wake up and her fever was really high. "What is this girls name?" I asked the one who was with her. "Blue." He replied. "And my name is Kiba." "I'm Hige." I reply. "And these two are Tsume and Toboe." I frown down at Blue her name seemed really familiar to me. "In any case we need to find somewhere to rest so we can bring down this fever." "Right." Kiba answered and we started walking. We soon found a resting place and I set Blue down. We were at the lake where I woke up. Kiba found a cloth in his pocket and I soaked it with the water resting it on her forehead. "How long has she been feeling like this?" I asked Kiba. "Well I noticed she looked quite pale this morning but she seemed to brush it off so I thought she would be fine." "Right well I'm no doctor so I can't say what is wrong with her I just acted on instinct." Tsume spoke up. "If you want my opinion it's probably exhaustion. Kiba glared. "We rested last night and ate I have not been mistreating her and besides we aren't really companions anyway but she is very familiar to me." "Yeah." Toboe said. "I get that feeling too." I couldn't explain why I was doing so much to help her I didn't know her well not to my knowledge but she was so familiar to me.

Blue woke up the next morning. "Oh so you're finally awake." I said smiling. "Who are you?" She asked trying to sit up. "Woah take it easy you collapsed, you need rest and I'm Hige by the way." "Why are you so familiar I don't remember ever meeting you." "Yeah I have the same feeling. But anyway my friend Toboe is getting some food so I'll get you some you need to eat to regain your strength. We'll be on the move soon we're all heading towards the mountain in the distance but we'll wait until you're better." Toboe came along holding a rabbit. "Oh you're awake that's good." He gave the rabbit to her. "Thanks." Blue mumbled and she started eating it. She tried her best with it although she was still quite weak. I put my hand against her forehead. "Well your fever has gone down a little bit. How do you feel?" "My head hurts a bit but I'll be fine." I nodded.

We decided to set off two days after towards the mountain. I walked next to Blue. She seemed to regain some colour back to her cheeks and we chatted for a while about this and that. But I still couldn't place where I had met her before. Every step took us closer to the mountain. We approached it at night fall and I could sense some kind of prescence like a memory of that place. We started climbing. I helped Blue up in case she lost her grip. "I can manage." She said sternly. We came to a rise and all of a sudden I could feel a burning pain in my head. Everything went black as I felt myself fall to my knees...

_I'm glad I was re-united with Hige and the others. They seem to accept me back into their group. But I'm worried about my old mans reaction when he finds out that I have a wolf pack with me. Although I know he is very ill. He just went into shock and I was so scared that he would die. Thankfully he still has some fight left in him. We stop and rest and I stay by his side worrying for him. He awakes while I'm still by his side. I tell him about my wolf friends but he thinks it's a joke and he tries to get up. I know I have to stop him. "Don't push yourself!" I cry but he throws my hand away. Toboe tries to get him to stay but then he tells me that I'm no longer his dog anymore. Well it isn't like I could stay by his side anyway he hates what I am. But it's still so painful so I get up and walkaway towards the cliff._

_Hige follows me a short while later. I know he wants to say something but the words won't come. "Hige where are you planning on going?" I ask him. I can sense him trying to be humerous but it doesn't sound right. "It's obvious isn't it?" He replies. I interrupt. "I'll follow you anywhere. I'm going where you are." He goes quiet. "You're not going to paradise right? Well I'm still going with you." Hige finally speaks up. "I was- I was one of Jaguras there's no way I can go where Kiba and the others are going." "Then stay with me!" I cry. "But what about the old man?" He asks. "Is it okay that you won't get to be with him anymore? Or that you can't get to paradise?" "If I'm with you Hige that's fine with me." I say trying to hold back tears then I turn to face him. "If I can be with you when the world ends then that's fine with me!" I cry running into his arms. I can sense he's a bit stunned then he puts his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I just hold him glad that I have in some way told him how I feel about him..._

I awoke the day after I collapsed feeling a little bit better. The young man I saw before I passed out with the light brown hair was sitting next to me. "Oh so you're finally awake." He said to me smiling. "Who are you?" I asked trying to sit up. "Woah take it easy you collapsed, you need rest and I'm Hige by the way." He felt so familar. I asked him why he felt so familiar. He told me he got the same feeling. He told me his friend Toboe was getting food and that we would be heading to the mountain in the distance. A brown wolf appeared carrying a rabbit he turned into a human and I realized that he was the kid I saw with Hige. "Oh you're awake that's good." He said smiling at me. He passed the rabbit to me. "Thanks." I mumble. I ate as much as I could. Hige checked my temperature noting that my fever had gone down a bit. He asked me how I felt so I said that my head still hurt but I would be alright. He nodded.

Two days after we set off towards the mountain. Hige was walking next to me. We approached it at night fall and there was a strange prescence lingering. Something felt really familiar about this place. We started climbing it Hige kept helping me up but I told him I could manage. We came to a rise and I felt my headache coming back. It was worse than before. I could feel the ground coming towards me again as I blacked out...


	5. Chapter 5

_I remember the first thing I said when I met Blue. I said she was a fine woman. I felt a kind of attraction to her but ust brushed it off as just a crush that would fade away but it hasn't in fact I care about her even more to the point that I'm in love with her. I don't want to be seperated from her ever. But I can feel my memories fading away as paradise approaches but I swear to myself that I will get these memories back..._

_" I can't go back if I did I'd have to hunt you guys down again..."_

_"Hige wake up we have to go and save Toboe Hige! No this can't be happening. Hige you have to open your eyes! Don't-don't leave me alone!"_

_"If I can be with you when the world ends that's fine with me!"_

_"Are you there Hige? My vision is all blurry..."_

_"Please don't forget about me..."_

_I remember Hige's first words ever spoken to me. He said I was a fine woman I thought he was quite annoying how he kept flirting with me but in a way I thought it was quite nice I'd never gotten so much attention before and before I knew it I was falling in love with him. I don't want to leave his side but everything is slipping out of my grip._

_"Huh it's a nice thought having a girl chasing after me normally I'm the one doing the chasing but they all get away. Whenever I talk to a girl I like I have to relieve myself just like right now."_

_"Blue you are a good woman..."_

_"There's no need to worry I'm not going anywhere. We can stay together like this forever..._

_"Please wait for me..."_

Hige woke up first. Everything had come back to him. He now knew how important the girl lying next to him was and how close he was to losing her forever. He looked at her taking in all her features and he panicked a bit thinking he could see blood on her face and body but that was just a memory. Blue stirred and her beautiful blue eyes opened. She sat up blinking. "Hige..." She mumbled. "Don't worry Blue I'm here I promised I'd never leave you didn't I?" Blue smiled "you remember!" She cried. They embraced so glad to get their old selves back. "I'm glad you made it to paradise." Hige said. "Me too." Blue replied. "I'm sorry I never told you this in our former lives but I love you Blue and I don't want to ever leave your side." Blue smiled again tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you too Hige." All the wolves remembered what their purpose was and they managed to relocate the lunar flower once more this time there were no awful happenings they all ended up being happy again...


End file.
